Glimmer
by zeurin
Summary: After years of waiting, Snake Eyes finally makes a move. But underneath all that intellect and confidence, Scarlett really is just an ingenue. What will happen? Add secret romances, brain-washing, and hostilities, and chaos ensures. SE/S
1. Chapter 1

I finished watching the G.I. Joe movie a couple of weeks ago, and I must admit, I was very disappointed with the Scarlett/Ripcord romance they tried to sell. I haven't read any of the comics or watched the cartoons, but I immediately jumped on the SE/S bandwagon and this just sprang out. It's what I wish will happen in the next movie.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Scarlett watched as Snake Eyes meticulously removed each of his bloodied katanas and unstrapped their sheaths. She hadn't changed from her leather body suit yet, too shaken by what had just occurred. Never before had she felt so useless and scared. She sighed and pulled herself up to sit on the counter of the lounge room. Snake Eyes' movements were unusually stiff as he walked back and forth to fetch materials to clean his swords. She bit her tongue. He hadn't signed her anything for hours now, even though they were alone, which was when he was usually more comfortable to converse with her. It was getting done right awkward, his pointed ignorance of her presence.

Finally, she built up the nerve, "I'm sorry," she softly said.

He paused for a second before continuing to wipe the foul blood off his blade, "_Why?"_

She nervously swung her feet. His back was turned to her, but she was still uncomfortable. Scarlett swallowed noisily, "I know you had been very close with Storm Shadow... That must have been very difficult."

He continued polishing, seemingly unaffected by her words, but Scarlett was one of the only people in the world close enough to him to see how the well-defined muscles in his back tensed slightly. "_He deserved it." _

Scarlett had been a child prodigy. She had a beyond genius IQ. She could've done anything she wanted in life; been a damn billionaire if she wanted. Her intellect has been compared to Einstein's on numerous occasions. She was the brains of the Joes. Yet she couldn't for the life of her figure out Snake Eyes. She couldn't understand emotions, not with her science-based brain. So why did all the blood rush to her face when she saw him maneuver his way across the laser-active ground on only his fingertips? Logic told her it was only her hormones which led to the biological attraction to his masculine body. It was a primitive urge all her ancestors suffered. It was her body's way of choosing the most eligible mate for reproduction to keep her race alive. That was all there was to it... at least, she hoped that was the case.

Scarlett closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to steady her hammering heart rate. She easily leapt off the counter and walked over to him. Snake Eyes sprung upright immediately, his sense of chivalry kicking in. "You're hurt," she breathlessly said, tracing the skin around a slash mark on his hard abdomen.

His body was completely still, but his stomach clenched away from her touch_. "I'll live." _

She shook her head, "Come on. You can't wrap that yourself. I have a medical degree too, you know."

_"I'm fine." _He swiftly walked past her.

Scarlett felt as though she had been slapped. Her stomach dropped. Snake Eyes had never been this cold to her before. But being famously stubborn, she stopped him by grabbing his arm. He looked at her, almost wearily as he awaited an outburst. Fortunately, she kept her head, "What's wrong, Snakes?" Her voice was soft and the hurt was evident in it, "You know you can tell me anything." She felt the urge to start biting her thumbnail, a habitat she forced herself out of at age five, finding no logical necessity for it. He continued to stare at her with that unreadable, masked stare. "Please," She begged, feeling foreign moisture clouding in her eyes.

His jaw clenched slightly, the only sign of frustration he'd ever show. Her eyebrow furrowed in return. What was so bad that he couldn't tell her? Finally his hand started moving. She focused intensely on the symbols he formed out of the air with his nimble hands. He was extremely hesitant...

_"You kissed Ripcord."_

Scarlett frowned, "You saw that?" When he didn't respond, she took that as a yes. Scarlett immediately laughed, immensely relieved. She plopped down on the couch, "Phew, it's just that. I thought it was serious something I did."

Confused, Snake Eyes followed her to the couch. She smiled warmly at him, "I know you and Ripcord don't get along very well, but I think you're being overprotective."

There was a pause. "_You like him?" _He didn't need a voice to show his skepticism.

She looked thoughtful for a second, "I suppose... He's a good Joe and a damn great shot... I tend to prefer to overlook his cockiness and chauvinistic ways."

Snake Eyes was motionless for a long time. Finally, he signed, "_If he makes you happy... I'll accept it."_ And with that, he turned to silently stalk away.

Scarlett was surprised and dismayed by his coldness towards her. She quickly got up and trotted after him, "Whoa. What is this, Snakes?" She hotly demanded, but he didn't stop walking. She had to jog to keep up with his long strides. "I don't understand why you're so upset with me. If you're angry with me or Rip or anyone, you know you can tell me! We've been friends long enough that-"

He abruptly stopped in his tracks, causing her to almost run into him. He was suddenly too close, causing her to stumble back a little. "_Do you want to know why I am angry?" _His gestures were fluid in his anger. "_Scarlett, he was your first kiss."_

Her face immediately heated up. She was nearing her big 3-0 and that was her first kiss. Pathetic was the only word to describe it. Yet this didn't answer any of her questions. Scarlett felt more confused than she ever did her entire life. "Yes, he was. So?" Her voice was icy cold and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"_So?" _Then, without any warning, Snake Eyes pulled up his mask enough to show off a square jaw and a pair of full, pink looks. Utterly bewildered, Scarlett stared, motionless. With speed only accomplished by ninjas of his rank, Snake Eyes went over, grabbed her by the shoulders, and before she could process what was occurring, even with her super genius mental capacities, he pressed his lips to hers. The soft warmth sent her in a daze that fogged her mind and made her feel like she'd just lost a couple hundred IQ points. "_I wanted to be the first..." _Her hazy brain could barely process the signs. Before she could respond, he slapped his mask back on and disappeared down the hall, leaving a breathless Scarlett to slump against the wall.

* * *

I read an earlier draft of the movie after watching it and there was a scene that didn't make the movie showing how inexperienced Scarlett was. It made Ripcord her first kiss. The whole idea of Scarlett as an ingenue was fascinating and I just had to follow with it.

This is just the start of a complex story I have plotted in my brain. Don't worry, I'll try to get ch 2 out ASAP!

Reviews=love!


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh! I had spelling mistakes in the first chapter! . I'm pissed off, to say the least, but way to lazy to change them. -shrugs- But anyways, the update has taken way too long!!! :( Sorry. Blame my laziness again.

But it eventually came, didn't it? Here's ch 2!!!

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Scarlett was confused. In a state of shock, actually. This was only her third time going in shock her entire life; once after she failed to receive 100% on a paper for her Econ class at Oxford when trying for her doctorate's. The big, fat 99 glared at her for hours until she literally lost it for a couple of days. Then, she scourged through every inch of her paper and managed to find a small typing error she made and her life made sense again. Only a few days ago, she had lost in combat. She quickly recovered from that as there was no time for her to freak out, but that scarred her. Then, they discovered that the Baroness was controlled by nanomites and everything made sense again... But she still couldn't be cordial to Ana... Scarlett assured herself it was illogical emotional attachment, but her pride was stubborn. Everything made sense in her life; even the new addition of Ripcord. Eight years ago, Scarlett found that her body finally molded into a woman's. No more of the awkward height and bones protruding out at every angle. Another three years later, and harsh military training, Scarlett found that her body was actually one of an _attractive_ woman. It was a strange thought, being awkward and gawky for so many years, so when the change finally occurred, she had no clue what to do with herself.

Ripcord was attracted to her. Most men were. But the problem was that he was also attracted to Lady Jaye. Cover Girl. Jinx. Every other woman in the world. Scarlett rolled over in her bed, pulling the covers above her head. It would not, and would never, work between them. She could try. He'd be lucky to have her. She could make him worship the very ground she stood on. She was attracted to him, wasn't she? No. Self-delusion never appealed to her.

She really should check up on Snake Eyes to make sure he was okay. Physically, she meant. The slashes on his abdomen were shallow, but they were long and could be infectious if not treated right. Snake Eyes wasn't stupid, but he was extremely stubborn sometimes... Scarlett stumbled out of bed and pulled on boots and wrapped a cardigan over her loose p.j.s. Her heart pounded in her throat as she tip-toed down the deserted corridor. A few confusing turns in the long hallways later, she arrived outside his room... She had been there many times before, but never uninvited. Scarlett positioned her hand to knock, then frowned. What if he didn't let her in? Nonsense, this was Snake Eyes. He would never be so rude to her... Yet his outburst earlier was so uncharacteristic that Scarlett didn't know what to expect. Maybe she should leave now and forget-

The door swung open. Scarlett's hand lowered. Of course he would have heard her loud heart rate from outside the thick, metal door. Typical. Scarlett felt her face burn as she looked up at the expressionless ninja before her. She swallowed loudly, "Can I come in?"

There was a long moment where Scarlett actually feared rejection before Snake Eyes stepped to the side. She silently slipped in. The interior was plainly decorated, not like Cover Girl's side of their room, which was filled with fluffy pink nonsense, or Breaker's, which was cluttered with metal, electrical... crap was the only word to describe it. Scarlett tried to control her breathing as she took a timid seat on his bed. Snake Eyes stood before her, silent, but expectant. He was dressed from head to toe in black, as usual, but not leather and rubber, but soft cotton. Not a visor, but a black mask. So he still dressed like this in his free time...

Scarlett wouldn't have expected less. She nervously twisted a curl, writhing internally under his close scrutiny. "Have you seen the medic?" She asked, looking at his chest.

He didn't respond, only continued his intense gaze.

She sighed and stood up, "I'll take that as a no," she mumbled. He watched as she slowly placed her hands on the bottom of his shirt. She looked up. When he didn't protest, she slowly pulled the fabric up, revealing that her suspicions were correct. She sighed again and walked over to hunt out the first aid kit she knew he kept in the cabinet under the sink. "This is dangerous, Snakes," she wearily said, "I know all you military guys were trained to 'take it like a man' or whatever, but rubbing dirt in it's not gonna help, darlin'," she drawled, fishing out a bottle of disinfectant and gauze. She squeezed some alcohol on a cotton ball. "Take it off," she sternly said, pointing to his shirt. He paused for a second before obeying. The blood in her body rushed to strange places as his muscular body came to view. Oh, _lord_!

It was only her primitive urge to reproduce, she assured herself, taking deep calming breaths. She tried not to stare as she calmly walked over and cleaned the light wound across his stomach... That rock hard, tanned stomach... Which was unbelievably smooth with that deep V on the bottom and a thin trail of hair leading to-

_Shit!_ Scarlett furiously broke out of her all too-tempting thoughts and in doing so, jabbed the wet cotton ball too harshly into his wound. He didn't flinch, so she winced for him. Ouch. "Sorry," she said, completely flustered. She'd seen Snake Eyes shirtless before... er, not really. More like accidently peeked at him exiting the showers once or twice, but still. The men she worked with were in the shape of their lives. She should not be this affected. Especially not by _Snake Eyes_, who was like her damn brother.

Taking a deep, shuddery breath, Scarlett helped wrap the gauze around his waist, having to press up against him in the process, and patted her work well done. She felt eyes on the back of her head and looked up to meet his masked gaze. Her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know his favorite color. She didn't know his real name. She didn't even know how he looked like under that mask. She didn't know anything about him, even after living, training, and fighting alongside him for years.

"Snakes..." She murmured his name, her voice surprisingly husky. She glanced at him under her thick eyelashes, "May I...?" Her fingers ghosted under his mask as she pressed close enough to feel his body heat. Her heart inexplicably threatened to burst out her rib cage, in an annoyingly loud fashion she was positive Snake Eyes could hear.

He did not response for a long, agonizing second. Finally, a single nod. Holding her breath, Scarlett slowly reached under the black fabric and inched it up. She resisted the urge to taste those pink lips as she moved past them. It was illogical for her to want to taste him. Scent was a natural pheromone as it was a method of choosing the most suitable mates, so mouth contact was unnecessary. Many civilizations in the world did not using the act of kissing to express affection. It was a western custom. Yet that brief kiss in the hallway... It was intoxicating, delicious. Her knees had given out, the same way they threatened to do again right now.

There was a long scar on his cheek. Scarlett traced it with a finger as she continued to lift the mask. A long, straight nose... Soft tan skin. But before Scarlett could fully take off the mask and unveil those eyes she had so desired to see for so many years, there was a loud banging on the metallic door.

"Hey, Snake Eyes, are you sleeping?"

She immediately sprang away from him as he fixed his mask and moved to the door. She silently cursed whoever interrupted their moment when she was so close. The door swung open and it was Duke.

"Oh, so you're awake. Listen I just wanted to ask you about- Whoa. Is that-? Oh... um, hi, Scarlett." She glared at him in response. Duke awkwardly scratched the back of his head. They had obviously just been intimate, judging by how she was flustered and Snake Eyes shirtless. "I guess you're busy, so you know what? I'll just go and leave you to-"

Scarlett harshly brushed past him, "No need. I'm gone," she almost growled, marching out the door.

He blinked in surprise and stared at Snake Eyes, wide-eyed. "Whoa. What was that about?"

Snake Eyes took deep breaths to calm himself and remember that the newest member of their team had done nothing wrong. He just had the worst timing. Snake Eyes shook his head and shrugged to Duke's question.

Duke hesitated for a second, then decided that he'd rather not know. "So... um, I was just wondering if you could show me that move again. I've tried it like a hundred times with Rip, but I still can't seem to get it."

Snake Eyes smiled widely, though it was invisible under his dark mask. Oh, he'll _show _him the move alright. He graciously allowed the younger man in...

* * *

"Is Duke... _limping_?" Lady Jaye asked, frowning at the man on the other side of the room.

Scarlett shrugged her indifference as she grumpily slapped her tray down for breakfast.

"No, really, Scarlett. I can swear that's a black eye or something."

"I don't give a damn," she spat out slumping down in her seat.

Lady Jaye frowned at her, "What's up with you today?"

She offered her friend a grunt of annoyance in response. A few seconds later, chairs were scrapped back and Ripcord and Breaker joined them. "Hey, how'd you sleep without me, baby?" Rip asked, winking at her.

Scarlett couldn't help but smile widely at him. After all, his persistence was what made Snake Eyes crack and kiss her last night. The very thought sent unfamiliar warmth in her stomach. "Lovely. Thanks for asking."

He looked surprised by her cheeriness. "I know how you can sleep better," he said, wriggling his eyebrows in a seductive way.

Scarlett wrinkled her nose. Knowing what was coming, she quickly whipped out a thick book and held it up in front of her nose, as though that could shield her from him. He did not give up, "Whatcha reading?" He asked.

"_The Wealth of Nations_."

"Hey, I've actually heard of that one!" Ripcord exclaimed, excited.

Scarlett peered at him over her book, "I did a thirty page report on this book for my masters'. What do _you_ know about it?"

"Yeah, I read the first three pages junior year at the University! It's by... Adam Lambert isn't it?"

Scarlett's nose twitched and she clamped down hard on her tongue as she attempted to hold in her laughter, "It's Adam _Smith_, dear, not the homosexual glamour rocker who almost won American Idol." And with that, she burst into loud, hearty laughter.

Ripcord frowned, "Same difference."

* * *

There was a special lightness to his step no one but the ones closest to him would notice as Snake Eyes glided down the hall. He should be upset with himself, he really should. He had broken the intense control he had kept for years with a single moment of passion last night due to his jealousy; a weak emotion. That was very, very bad. His master would have been disappointed. But Snake Eyes couldn't seem to bring himself to care... How she'd come to his room afterwards... her surprisingly soft hands tracing tenderly over his abdomen... Her very audible pulse pounding in her chest... It had taken all his long years of training not to take her then and there. He had waited two long years. He could wait a little longer.

If he were any other man in the world, he'd be skipping down the hall in giddiness. Instead, he silently stalked to the cafeteria, lurking in the shadows. He couldn't wait to meet up with Scarlett again- so they could continue where they left off when Duke so rudely interrupted them last night. He grinned as he walked past the mentioned man, who shuddered before his presence, his hand resting immediately on his blackened eye. Ok, maybe Snake Eyes went overboard, but it was an important lesson for the newbie to learn- never mess with him. Now he only had Ripcord to deal with. He scanned across the room and that very man was sitting down in a few tables from where Snake Eyes stood... In a seat where _he _usually sat... In a space across from Scarlett, _his _woman. Snake Eyes' jaw clenched as his eyes rested on Scarlett's alluring figure. Her head was thrown back and she was laughing hard enough for the tears to well up... That would have been okay, except for the fact that her hand was resting on a grinning Ripcord's... He had made her laugh. That was unacceptable.

Snake Eyes stalked over; fully ready to beat the living daylights out of the man who dared touch Scarlett, when a new thought came across him. Scarlett was laughing. It was a rare sight. Ripcord made her happy... in a way Snake Eyes could never. He shrunk back, as though burned. His eyes were glued on the beautiful image of a happy, smiling Scarlett and a man who could please her.

He had been so close. Two long years and he actually believed that all his secret hopes and wishes were coming true. All that gone. A sensation that could only be described as having his insides incinerated, threatened to choke him. Snake Eyes quickly turned on his heel before anyone could see him and quickly walked off.

BeachHead caught him before he could escape, "Hey, Snakes! Where're ya goin'?" But his quiet ninja friend simply ignored him and walked out the door.

BeachHead frowned as he plopped his tray down next to Scarlett's, "Hey, Red, wanna explain t' me why I just caught our resident ninja run out o' here lookin' pissed enough t' beat poor Jinx 'n Kamakura to their deaths?" He had a session with his two apprentices next… Yikes!

Scarlett frowned, "I honestly don't know."

* * *

There may be spelling mistakes or something. Sorry. I tried to look it over, but I'm so exhausted that something might have slipped me. Oh, and I'm familiar with the comic book world or even the cartoon, so most of this is BS-ed by me picking bits and pieces of the movie, the comics and cartoons as I want. :/

But anyways, I promise you, in the next chapter, all the tension between Snake Eyes and Scarlett is going to explode in one deliciously hot mess! I can't wait. :)

And to those who are reading this for Scarlett/Snakes reasons only, sorry, but it isn't going to be only about them for much longer. Characters like Cover Girl and Storm Shadow are going to gradually become main characters soon, especially Storm, who I adore!

I promise to update quicker! :(

Reviews= love


End file.
